


She's in the Capitol

by deadofwrite23



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Hospitals, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadofwrite23/pseuds/deadofwrite23
Summary: Finnick and Katniss discuss Annie and Peeta's capture in the hospital of 13.
Kudos: 4





	She's in the Capitol

**Author's Note:**

> I combined the scene in the hovercraft from Catching Fire and the opening scene in Mockingjay part 1. The song at the end is called If You Were the Only Girl (in the World).

"Finnick!" I hear Annie's high pitch scream. 

I run my fingers through my hair. 

"It wasn't her." I mumble to myself and pull at the rope. Another knot now gone. I always hated learning how to tie knots in school. Now I wish I knew more. 

I hear the screams of the jabberjay from the arena frequently. I know it's not really her but that's the last memory I have of her. 

The last memory I have of Annie is her screaming in terror. Whether if the screams were genetically engineered it doesn't matter because that was her voice. 

She could be screaming like that now 

I let out a sob like moan as tears stream down my face. I run my fingers through my hair and pull on it hard. 

_ Is she screaming like that in the Capitol? Are they hurting her? Starving her? Are they torturing her in a way only the Capitol could think of? Using mutts against her? Psychological torture- they could be using a jabberjay on her. Does she even know I'm alive?  _

"Probably not." I whisper and go for the rope. Ripping out my hair won't make people think I'm any more stable. 

I hope one day the hospital bracelet that deems me mentally unstable will be taken off. 

I try not to think about Annie which is almost impossible but when I don't my thoughts go to Mags and that's not much better. I should be thinking of the rebellion but how can I when Annie is in the most dangerous place in all Panem. 

I hear my door open not bothering to look. I think I would welcome the tranquilizer this time. 

"Finnick." I hear a cold voice say. 

I turn and see Katniss. She looks angry. 

Of course, she is. Haymitch lied to her. I lied to her. Peeta is in the Capitol. And she unknowingly got assigned to be the leader of a rebellion. 

I wait for her to say something, but she is just staring at me intently. If looks could kill I would be dead. I think she wants an explanation. I tried to apologize on the hovercraft, but she wouldn't have it which I can't blame. 

"I wanted to go after Johanna and Peeta… but I couldn't move." I say. 

It all happened so fast Peeta running off. Me following him. Beetee getting knocked out from the tree. I'm still trying to sort it all out. The doctors claim the shock scrambled my memories, but I doubt that is the case. 

I don't remember being pulled out of the arena well. I was shocked from the lighting and couldn't move. I thought I was paralyzed. I do remember waking up on the hovercraft and Plutarch saying that District 4 was one of the Districts that broke out in riots. 

I begged him to take me there even though I knew it was fruitless. He told me he would retrieve Annie if possible. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Annie was trapped. 

"They have Annie too… she's in the Capitol." I say and pull on the rope. 

Katniss looks angry and broken but something else too. It isn't pity but something. 

"They'll figure out Peeta doesn't know anything pretty fast. And they won't kill him if they think they can use him against you." I say. 

"Like bait, Finnick? Are they going to use Annie against you like bait." She says icily. 

I let out a sob. 

Katniss is wrong though Snow isn't using her or Peeta as bait. Snow's going to keep them alive because he knows it will hurt us, torment us, break us. Haymitch was right on the hovercraft when I said I should kill myself. It would kill Annie for sure. As long as I'm alive Snow will keep Annie alive to hurt me. 

I can't believe how easy it was to break me. It's probably because I know too much about Snow. Too much about the torture methods. Too much about weapons they have. I know too much to not crack 

"I wish she was dead." I say and this seems to surprise her. It's true though torture can last forever while death is final. Whatever happens there Annie, Johanna, Peeta, and even Enobaria are in trouble. The torture could last forever with no end in sight. Johanna is strong and it will take a lot to break her. They probably let Enobaria go. I don't know what they will do to Peeta and Annie since they both knew nothing. Would it be worth the time to torture them? Would locking them away be enough? 

Just knowing Annie is there was enough to break me, so I guess locking them up was enough, but Katniss hasn't broken yet. They'll probably want to parade Peeta around because he is Katniss's fiancé and pregnant with their child. That's the story and if the threats didn't work Peeta would probably do whatever to ensure Katniss's safety. He is in love with her and he knows it too. He would do almost anything for her. Just like I would for Annie. 

"I wish she was dead, and we were too. I wish we were all dead. It would be better that way." I say. 

I expect her to say something some type of response even if it is just a 'fuck you'. She doesn't say anything, but a single tear rolls down her cheek. 

Is she crying because she feels pity or anger? It's hard to read Katniss. 

I go back to my rope not caring if she stays or leaves. She isn't talking to me anyway. I doubt it will last forever. She will crack eventually and when she does, she will probably want someone to talk to. Who better than the crying man who also has someone he loves there. 

"Finnick!" I hear Annie shout again. I look up frightened and see Katniss is gone. 

I pinch the bridge of my nose and take a deep breath. 

_ They're not real. It's not real. It's not real!  _ I think to myself, but it doesn't help. 

The doctor told me to do something if I felt overwhelmed or panicked. 

_ My name is Finnick Odair… I'm 24 years old... my home is District 4… I am now in District 13... I was in the 75th Hunger Games… I escaped… Annie was captured… Annie's in the Capitol.  _

I let out a sob and start rocking back and forth. My door opens again. 

"Good evening Finnick." One of the nurses says too cheery. I don't bother to stop crying. There's no use to fight it while I have this mentally unstable bracelet on. 

"There's nothing to be afraid of you're safe here." She says and smiles warmly. 

I laugh at her statement. 

"As long as the Capitol has control, as long as President Snow is alive, I am never safe. No one is." I say and laugh again. 

The nurse looks concerned this time. I guess I shouldn't be laughing like a mad man. Maybe I am mad but there is no safe, not even in 13. 

"You should take these Finnick." She says. She sounds worried. 

She holds out a cup that I know will have two blue capsules in it. It's some sort of sleeping pill. It's not as strong as the shots but it still does the trick. They only give them to me when I don't stop crying. 

I take them from her and dry swallow them. 

"Lie down." She says and leaves. 

I nod. I don't want to pass out and fall off the bed. I keep tying, tying, tying waiting for the sleep to come but it doesn't. 

How did that lullaby go? I think to myself. It's one of the few memories I have of my Mother. She would always sing my sister and I to sleep. 

_ If I were the only girl in the world  _

_ And you were the only boy  _

_ Nothing else would matter in the world today  _

_ We could go on loving in the same old way  _

_ A garden  _

I feel my eyes get heavy as the drugs start to kick in. 

How did the verse go? A garden … A garden… A garden… 

I think when I pass out. At least I wasn't thinking of Annie. I know I will tomorrow and the next day and the next. I won't stop thinking about her until she is in my arms. Dead or alive. 


End file.
